1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an abdominal exercise station for a multi-station exercise apparatus.
2. Background
Increasing recognition of the benefits of exercise has lead to a proliferation of exercise devices for exercising the various muscle groups of the body. Devices for exercising the abdominal muscle groups have become particularly popular not only for reasons of health, but also to achieve a more attractive physical appearance. One example of a prior art device for exercising abdominal muscles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,553. In this device, the user is seated in an upright position and performs an abdominal “crunch” exercise that is resisted by a selected amount of weight acting upon a shoulder harness worn by the user.